koenigderloewenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?
Kann es wirklich Liebe sein? (Original: Can You Feel The Love Tonight) wurde von Elton John geschrieben und von Hans Zimmer mit afrikanischen Klängen und Instrumenten hinterlegt. Die Lyrics stammen von Tim Rice. Das Lied symbolisiert die Liebe zwischen Simba und Nala, als die beiden sich wiedererkennen und sich ineinander verlieben. thumb|right|243x243px Lyric Deutsch Film thumb|right|245px|Kann es wirklich Liebe sein? Timon:'' Ich seh's jetzt schon kommen.'' Pumbaa: ''Was?'' Timon: ''Sie ist das A und O!'' Pumbaa: ''Wo?'' Timon: ''Sie werden sich Verlieben, glaub' es mir, dann sind wir nur noch Zwo!'' Pumbaa: ''Oh.'' Timon: ''Die zärtliche Begegnung, Ist wie ein Zauberbann. Es ist ja so Romantisch, aber das Desaster fängt erst an.'' Chor: ''Kann es wirklich Liebe sein? Im sanften Abendwind? Die Harmonie, voll tiefer Friedlichkeit. Mit allem, was wir sind.'' Simba: ''Wie soll ich’s ihr erklären? Ob sie es auch versteht? Sie will die Wahrheit, die Vergangenheit, wer weiß ob sie dann geht.'' Nala: ''Was will er nur verbergen? Er tut’s die ganze Zeit. Warum will er kein König sein, denn als König wär’ er frei'' Chor: ''Kann es wirklich Liebe sein? Im sanften Abendwind? Die Harmonie, voll tiefer Friedlichkeit. Mit allem was wir sind. Kann es wirklich Liebe sein? Spürst du Sie Überall? 'Endlich eins, im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Liebe ist erwacht.'' Timon: Und wenn er sich heut Nacht Verliebt. Komm wir nicht drum rum. Pumbaa: ''Die schöne Zeit, der Unbekümmertheit.'' Timon und Pumbaa:'' Ist um mein Freund, wie dumm. '' Musical 'Timon: '''Mir ist klar was abläuft. '''Pumba: ' Was? '''Timon: '''Sie finden nichts dabei. '''Pumba: '''Wer? '''Timon: '''Sie lieben sich, für uns bedeutet das: wir 3 sind nur noch 2. '''Pumba: '''Oooh! '''Timon: '''Die schmummrige Dämmrung, der schwere Blütenduft und eins steht fest, wenn's so romantisch wird liegt Unheil in der Luft. '''Chor: '''Kann es wirklich Liebe sein, im sanften Abendwind. Die Harmonie voll tiefer Friedlichkeit, mit allem was wir sind. '''Simba: '''Ich will ihr alles sagen, doch wie soll sie's verstehen. Ihr sagen was geschah- ich kann es nicht- ich weiß dann wird sie gehen. '''Nala: '''In ihm ist ein Geheimnis, das er für sich behält. Warum will er nicht sein was er doch ist - ein König dieser Welt. '''Nala+Simba: '''Kann es wirklich Liebe sein? Im sanften Abendwind. Die Harmonie voll tiefer Friedlichkeit, mit allem was wir sind. '''Nala+Simba: '''Kann es wirklich Liebe sein? Spürst du sie überall? Endlich Eins, im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Liebe ist erwacht. '''Nala: '''Und wenn es wirklich Liebe ist, dann fühlt er wie ich. '''Simba: '''Jetzt weiß ich wo ich zu Hause bin. '''Nala+Simba: '''Denn nun hab ich dich. Trivia thumb|right|212px|Die Original-Version von "Can you feel the love tonight" *Ursprünglich sollte das komplette Lied von Timon und Pumbaa gesungen werden. Bei einer Testvorführung des Films war diese Version sogar im Film zu hören. Als Elton John davon erfuhr, rief er die Produzenten des Films an, schrie sie an und meinte, dass der Film ruiniert wäre. Daraufhin wurde das Lied geändert und Timon und Pumbaa sangen nur noch das Intro und Outro. Diese Entscheidung erwies sich als klug, da das Lied in seiner jetzigen Version einen Oscar gewann und es fragwürdig ist, ob die alte Version ebenfalls einen Oscar gewonnen hätte. Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Lieder Kategorie:Der König der Löwen